CONNECTION
by Rizuki Hiruri
Summary: 'Kakak beradik―Gempa dan Hali,memiliki sebuah hubungan.Hali terluka maka Gempa juga terluka.Hali mendapat masalah dan mengubahnya juga kakaknya. Hali terlibat kisah romantis dengan Yaya dimana Yaya membantu menyelesaikan masalah Hali.' Summary gagal. Berminat membacanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, minna-san...**

 **Saya kembali dengan fic baru yang rencana mungkin hanya 3 atau 4 shoot.**

 **Tanpa banyak bicara lagi**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre. Family and Romance**

 **Boboiboy milik Monsta Studio**

 **Warn. AU, Typo(s), OOC(banget), alur kecepetan, gaje, abal, dan lainnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONNECTION**

 **GEMPA POV**

Namaku Gempa. Aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki bernama Halilintar. Umur kami berbeda 3 tahun. Saat ini aku berada di kelas 2 SMA dan tentu saja Halilintar—adikku, kelas 2 SMP. Walaupun kami bukan anak kembar tetapi wajah kami hampir mirip, hanya tinggi badan dan sifatlah yang dapat membedakan kami berdua. Selain itu ada hubungan lain yang terikat antara aku dan Halilintar.

Fisik kami saling terhubung. Aku menyadarinya saat Halilintar masih kelas 4 SD. Ketika dia terluka di bagian kaki dan disaat bersamaan bagian kakiku muncul kebiruan. Sejak saat itulah aku dan Halilintar menyadari hubungan kami. Oleh karena itu, aku mencoba menghindari sesuatu yang berbau kekerasan, namun tidak untuk Halilintar, dia lebih memilih masuk klub karate. Meskipun begitu aku harus menyembunyikan kalau aku dan Halilintar 'benar-benar' saling terhubung karena takut kalau ada seseorang yang mengincar kelemahan kami.

"Gempa, kulit kamu membiru lagi tuh." Ujar teman sebangkuku yang sekaligus sahabatku.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar gadis berkacamata di sampingku—Ying."Ng? Mana?"

"Di lengan kirimu. Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Ying menunjuk lenganku yang terlihat membiru.

"Ah, iya. Aku baik kok. Kamu tahu kan kalau ada pembuluh darah yang pecah jadi seperti ini. Ga usah khawatir, ini kan sudah biasa." Jawabku enteng. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku tahu tentang hal ini.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau benar tidak apa-apa. Tapi bukankah lebih baik kamu periksa ke dokter, Gempa." Usul Ying padaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Sudah kok. Kata dokter tidak apa-apa, ini hal biasa." Kemudian aku sedikit menarik lengan bajuku untuk menutupi warna kebiruan.

' _Tch, apa yang dilakukan Hali kali ini? Beruntung saja alasan pembuluh darah pecah masih ampuh untuk menutupi luka dalam ini. Dan lagi kali ini terasa lebih sakit dari biasanya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Hali?'_ Pikirku cemas terhadap adikku. Tetapi hal itu segera kutepis mengingat Halilintar tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya. _'Pasti dia baik-baik saja.'_

Pukul 2 siang, hari ini sekolah memulangkan murid-murid lebih awal. Setelah aku pamit pada Ying karena tidak bisa pulang bersama, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melihat keadaan tubuhku karena semenjak pelajaran berlangsung aku merasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuhku. Dan benar saja, setelah aku membuka kemeja seragam sekolahku, banyak luka membiru di dada, perut, dekat leher, lengan, bahu, punggung, pinggang dan mungkin masih banyak lagi.

' _Sial! Apa Hali tidak pernah memikirkan diriku kalau sedang latihan karate? Setidaknya dia tidak perlu membuat luka sebanyak ini.'_ Aku segera merapikan seragamku dan mengganti jaketku yang tanpa lengan dengan berlengan panjang yang selalu ada di tasku agar warna kebiruan di tanganku tidak terlihat. Kemudian bergegas pulang atau mungkin pergi ke sekolah Halilintar untuk memastikan apa yang dia lakukan.

 **NORMAL POV**

Bel tanda istirahat usai telah berbunyi sekitar lima menit lalu, tetapi pemuda bersurai coklat ini tiba-tiba dihadang oleh tiga orang pemuda yang telah diketahui adalah kakak kelasnya. Pemuda itu kemudian ditarik paksa oleh salah satu kakak kelasnya menuju belakang sekolah.

Pemuda itu—Halilintar, di dorong dengan kasar setelah mereka tiba di belakang sekolah. "Brengsek! Apa mau kalian, hah?! Aku ingin ke kelas bodoh! Jangan halangi aku." Umpatnya kesal.

Kakak kelas yang dati menariknya menyeringai. "Huh, kami ingin balas dendam padamu, Halilintar. Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari kami. Kami akan membuatmu babak belur seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada kami." Ancamnya.

"Hh?! Cuma itu saja? Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berkelahi saat ini, lebih baik pulang sekolah saja. Aku ingin kembali ke kel—" Belum selesai Halilintar berucap tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman keras di lengan kirinya.

—Duagh!

"Ukh…"

Halilintar segera ambruk setelah mendapat hantaman dari kakak kelasnya. Saat ini Halilintar memang sedang tidak ingin berkelahi karena akhir-akhir ini setelah latihan karate, ia selalu mendapat luka di tubuhnya dan itu pasti juga dimiliki oleh sang kakak. Ia benar-benar merasa iba melihat banyak warna kebiruan yang juga pasti terasa sakit di kulit putih kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak berbuat salah. Dialah yang bersalah tetapi mengapa kakaknya malah selalu terkena imbasnya.

' _Brengsek!'_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Halilintar menatap tajam ke arah tiga kakak kelasnya yang juga membalasnya dengan tatapan bengis untuk menghabisinya.

"Sudah kubilang kau takkan bisa lepas dari kami sebelum kau 'hancur', mengerti?" Desis sang kakak kelas.

"Ya, ini baru saja dimulai. Bersiaplah." Tambah seorang kakak kelas yang bertubuh tinggi yang sedang menggeretak buku-buku jarinya.

Halilintar tidak bisa menghindari perkelahian ini lagi. Mau tidak mau ia harus melawannya, jika tidak tubuhnya akan penuh luka dan akan menyakiti Gempa, kakaknya. Halilintar berdiri dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang. Namun apa daya lawannya tidak sebanding dengannya. Dari segi jumlah ia sudah kalah ditambah lagi ketiga kakak kelasnya ini tampak tidak memberi ampun padanya dan akan menyerang dengan membabi buta.

Saat Halilintar memukul ke depan maka salah satu kakak kelasnya akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Saat Halilintar memukul ke belakang, dari arah sampinglah sang kakak kelas menghantamnya, begitu seterusnya hingga pemuda itu kewalahan dan akhirnya ambruk kelelahan. Banyak luka lebam di tubuhnya, ada beberapa yang berdarah karena bergesekkan dengan aspal belakang sekolah.

"Huh! Cukup sampai di sini bocah! Kami rasa itu sudah cukup membuatmu sadar untuk bertingkah laku sopan terhadap kakak kelas. Ingat itu, Halilintar!" Halilintar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan kakak kelasnya. Ia merasakan sakit dan perih di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Pelajaran selesai. Kelas bubar. Khu khu khu…"

"S-sial!" Desis Halilintar yang tak terima dengan kondisinya yang kalah telak dengan kakak kelasnya. Kemudian ia teringat wajah kakaknya—Gempa, yang pasti menerima warna kebiruan di kulit kakaknya.

' _Maafkan aku, kak. Aku tidak mau berkelahi tapi mereka yang memaksaku. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka. Maaf telah menyusahkanmu, kak.'_ Halilintar menangis dalam diam. Dia menyesali dirinya dan merasa tidak berguna. Mengingat setelah orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya telah meninggal, hanya kakaknyalah yang selalu di sisinya, menemaninya dan menyayanginya. Kakaknya bersikap lembut pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan itu membuatnya jauh dari masalah. Sedangkan Halilintar, sifat kasar dan suka menantang orang lain bahkan kakak kelas malah membuatnya berada dalam masalah yang juga berarti berimbas pada kakak tersayangnya.

Halilintar beranjak bangun lalu merapikan seragam dan topinya, kemudian menuju UKS untuk mengobati lukanya. Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki ruangan yang dingin dengan aroma khas obat-obatan. Tak mampu bertahan, Halilintar tak sadarkan diri di ranjang UKS.

… **connection…**

"Engh…" Rintih pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang merasakan tubuhnya begitu ngilu dan kram saat akan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, Hali. Kamu sudah sadar?"

' _Suara ini… seperti kakak. Jangan-jangan kak Gempa…'_

Halilintar segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar memastikan kalau suara yang didengarnya bukanlah suara kakaknya.

"Kak Gempa kok ke sini?" Halilintar terkejut melihat pemuda bersurai coklat gelap dengan memakai topi terbalik yang adalah kakaknya—Gempa, duduk tepat di sampingnya. Mengamatinya.

Gempa tersenyum melihat ekspresi adiknya yang terkejut dan khawatir seperti dirinya. "Kamu kenapa? Seingatku hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan klub tapi kamu malah babak belur gini. Ada apa? Kamu berkelahi?"

Halilintar belum menjawab dan memilih diam. Ia memandang langit-langit ruang UKS. Pandangannya tampak sendu setelah mendengar suara tenang milik kakaknya itu. Kemudian melihat tubuh kakaknya yang berbalut jaket panjang.

"Tadi aku segera ke sekolahmu setelah pulang sekolah. Beruntung hari ini aku pulang lebih awal makanya setelah melihat begitu banyak luka di tubuhku jadi aku pikir kamu kenapa-kenapa." Gempa berhenti sejenak melihat tatapan adiknya yang penuh rasa bersalah itu. Dia tidak ingin adiknya merasa sedih mendengar dirinya yang kesakitan akibat adiknya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti dia menerima atas luka di tubuhnya, dia hanya ingin adiknya sadar untuk menjauh dari masalah dan saling melindungi.

"Sudahlah, kamu jangan pikirkan luka ini. Aku tidak apa-apa." Gempa mengelus lengan kirinya yang terasa begitu ngilu untuk digerakkan. "Yang penting kamu harus menghindari perkelahian lagi. Aku tidak mau kamu terus seperti ini dan membahayakan hidup kita. Mengerti?"

Gempa melepas topi yang dikenakan Halilintar lalu mengelus rambut adiknya dan tersenyum. Halilintar merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan kakaknya padanya, walaupun begitu hatinya menyendu dengan sikap kakaknya yang selalu baik dan menyayanginya.

"Maaf, kak." Ucap Halilintar lirih sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Huh?"

"Maafkan aku yang menyusahkanmu." Halilintar mengulang permintamaafan pada Gempa.

Gempa tertawa kecil pada adiknya itu kemudian mengacak rambut adiknya. "Sudahlah, Halilintar."

"Tapi kak, aku—."

"—Oh ya, tadi seorang perempuan yang merawatmu sebelum aku datang. Hmm, siapa ya namanya? Aduh, aku lupa bertanya namanya. Tapi dia tampak manis dengan jilbab merah mudanya. Apa kamu mengenalnya?" Gempa mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ia tak ingin adik tersayangnya merasa sangat terbebani.

"Eh? Perempuan berjilbab merah muda? Jangan-jangan Yaya yang merawatku." Jawab Halilintar dengan tangan kanan di dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berfikir.

"Yaya, ya? Dia manis dan selalu tersenyum. Dia juga yang membawakan tasmu ke sini. Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Hali." Gempa menunjuk tas milik adiknya yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Jangan bercanda, kak. Ini sudah pukul 4 sore, aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah baiklah. Sini aku bantu kamu berdiri."

Halilintar beranjak dari ranjang UKS dan berdiri dengan bantuan kakaknya. Karena jarak antara rumah dan sekolah Halilintar memang agak jauh, ia memilih untuk berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan kakaknya karena ia tahu kakaknya juga pasti kesakitan.

… **connection…**

"Brengsek sekali kakak kelas itu beraninya keroyokkan. Jelas saja aku kalah. Dasar mereka memang pengecut! Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak akan kalah lagi!" Ujar Halilintar setelah memasuki kamarnya. Ia melempar tasnya asal di kasur kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi.

Halilintar membuka kancing kemeja seragam namun tidak menanggalkannya. Ia terkejut melihat banyak luka lebam di tubuhnya. Halilintar menyentuh luka di lengannya. "Terlalu banyak dan kak Gempa bilang tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku membuatnya menjadi seperti ini tapi kak Gempa masih bisa tersenyum padaku."

Halilintar menyalakan showernya hingga membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Tak peduli seragamnya menjadi basah, ia tetap berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk membiarkan air dingin mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Kau adik yang payah Hali! Dasar menyusahkan! Sial!" Halilintar meninju dinding kamar mandi dengan kerasnya. Dia lupa kalau ia terluka maka kakaknya juga akan merasakannya. Halilintar menyesal. Melukai diri sendiri sama saja akan melukai kakaknya juga. _'BODOOHH!'_

"Hali, hari ini kamu tidak usah ke sekolah jadi ganti saja bajumu. Aku sudah menelpon wali kelasmu kalau kamu sakit. Istirahatlah." Ujar Gempa saat di ruang makan, menyantap sarapannya. Ia memandang adiknya serius agar dia tidak berulah untuk sehari ini saja.

"Tapi kak, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan me—."

"Hali, turuti saja ucapanku." Gempa menatap tajam ke adiknya. "Jangan membuat masalah lagi, Hali. Kalau kamu memang peduli dengan kakakmu ini, tolong untuk tenang dan tidak bermasalah."

"Ada apa denganmu, kak?! Apakah kamu tidak merasa kesal dengan mereka yang telah memukul adikmu, hah?! Kamu terlalu lembut, kak. Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau mereka melukaimu secara tidak langsung. Aku akan balas dendam dengan mereka." Sahut Halilintar. "Pokoknya hari ini aku akan masuk sekolah dan memberi mereka pelajaran karena telah—."

"Ehk?!" Mata Halilintar membulat ketika darah segar mengalir di punggung tangan kiri sang kakak. Sebuah pisau dengan sengaja Gempa tancapkan di sana dengan memandang sedih adiknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, kak?!" Suara Halilintar bergetar setelah melihat kakaknya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat luka kebiruan muncul di punggung tangan kirinya. Halilintar dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya akibat tusukan pisau dapur.

"Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu, Hali. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku bersikap biasa saja dan tidak menimbulkan kerusuhan demi kamu." Ujar sang kakak setelah mencabut pisau yang tertancap di tangannya. "Aku melindungimu dari rasa sakit yang berasal dari tubuhku. Tapi kali ini kamu merasakannya untuk pertama kalinya."

"Kakak…"

"Walaupun kita saling terhubung tapi kamu tetaplah Hali dan aku tetaplah aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka Hali, tapi kamu yang menginginkannya. Anggap saja aku tidak merasakan apapun saat kamu terluka. Sekarang lakukan sesukamu." Gempa beranjak dari kursinya dan menaruh piring kotornya di wastafel kemudian mencuci lukanya.

"Kak, aku…" Halilintar benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah melihat kakaknya bersikap sangat dingin kepadanya. Ia hanya melihat sang kakak mengambil tas sekolahnya dan memakai sepatu tanpa melihat ke dirinya.

Gempa melihat sekilas Halilintar yang masih mematung memandangnya."Aku berangkat sekolah dulu. Aku pergi."

'Blam...

' _Kak Gempa marah padaku?'_

 **Lanjut?**

 **Yosh, gimana minna-san aneh ya? Dilanjut atau dis? Gomen atas banyak kesalahannya ya minna-san...**

 **Di sini Boboiboy hanya ada Hali dan Gempa, gomen Taufan kamu ga ikutan #digerudi Taufan**

 **Yap, sekian dulu ya minna-san...**

 **See ya di next chapter^^~**

 **Arigatou sudah membaca minna-san...**

 **Mohon review nya... ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, minna-san~**

 **Gomen terlalu lama update nya, selain ga ada waktu, saya juga bingung mau ngelanjutin ceritanya gimana...**

 **Saya mau coba membuat kakak beradik tanpa ada Taufan nya jadi yang buat masalah itu si Hali, khukhukhu...**

 **Agak aneh ya? Rasanya kayak kurang berisik, kurang heboh dan kurang apaaaa gitu ya...**

 **(Taufan : aku** **kan orangnya ngangenin ya kan? Jadi ga ada aku ga akan rame. Author : iya deh yang ngangenin** **_** ***ngelirik Taufan* tapi Hali saya buat OOC jd gapapa ga ada kamu. *author digebukin*)**

 **Yasudahlah, anggap aja Taufan lagi jalan jalan di kutub utara. Oke yang penting, chapter 2 udah update, silakan dibaca dan jangan ragu untuk review ya...**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy milik Monsta Studio**

 **Warning. Super OOC, typo ―kayaknya sih** **udah ga ada, alur kecepetan, gaje, karya dari author labil, dan beberapa keanehan lainnya...**

 **.**

 **R'nR**

 **.**

"Haaaah..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda tampan dengan hobi bela diri itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan memandang ke arah jendela, tidak mendengarkan apa yang sedang sang guru jelaskan.

Pikirannya kalut dipenuhi sikap dingin sang kakak―Gempa, yang selama tiga hari ini tidak berbicara pada Halilintar. Kakaknya benar benar marah padanya.

"Hei!" Suara yang sedikit berteriak dengan sebuah tepukan di pundak menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya.

Diliriknya ke samping, tampak seorang gadis berhijab merah muda sambil tersenyum berdiri tepat di samping meja Halilintar. Ia masih diam menunggu gadis itu bicara, tapi gadis yang bernama Yaya itu tetap diam dalam senyumnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar dengan nada dingin. Sejujurnya sekarang Halilintar sedang malas untuk berbicara, bergerak apalagi untuk bersekolah.

"Sekarang sudah istirahat. Mau ke kantin?" Tawar Yaya lembut.

Halilintar melihat ke arah pintu kelas, banyak anak berlari berhambur keluar. "Ah, tidak terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak berselera. Kamu ajak yang lain aja." Sahut Halilintar malas. Sekarang ia menopang dagunya dan beralih kembali ke jendela.

"Oh ya benar. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin ke kantin." Ujar Yaya. "Lebih baik aku menemanimu saja di kelas." Tanpa persetujuan dari Halilintar, Yaya menarik kursinya dan menempatkan di samping Halilintar.

"Tch!" Halilintar mendecak melihat Yaya bukannya pergi malah duduk nyaman di sampingnya. "Untuk apa kamu di sini? Aku tidak butuh teman. Pergilah." Ujarnya sengit.

Gadis manis itu sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan temannya yang sedikit kasar itu. Dia tersenyum dan menjawab. "Oh, ayolah. Aku 'kan yang telah menolongmu saat pingsan di UKS."

"Hn. Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu. Sekarang pergilah." Lirik Halilintar singkat.

"Jangan seperti itu Hali. Aku ingin membantumu, kelihatannya kamu sedang ada masalah. Dari tadi kamu menghela napas gitu." Ujar Yaya yang sejak kemarin memerhatikan Halilintar menghela napas dan terlihat melamun saja.

Halilintar melirik kembali ke gadis di sampingnya. Diam sejenak untuk berpikir kalau gadis itu benar benar ingin membantunya. Well, tidak ada salahnya bukan menerima bantuan dari teman, toh dia tidak memiliki cara untuk berbaikan dengan kakaknya.

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm." Gumamnya menyetujui gadis di sampingnya.

Yaya mengerti maksud gumaman dari teman yang lebih pendiam akhir akhir ini. "Baiklah, ceritakan sekarang."

"Kakakku sedang marah dan tidak mau berbicara denganku." Ungkap Halilintar santai dengan wajah datar menatap ke arah jendela.

"Penyebabnya?"

"Kamu tau 'kan kemarin aku babak belur di UKS. Aku berkelahi dengan kakak kelas sialan itu."

"Hmm, benar juga. Pantas saja kakak kamu marah. Jika aku adalah kakakmu, aku juga akan marah padamu."

"Hei, kamu ingin membantu atau tidak?" Halilintar berjengit memandang Yaya tidak senang.

"Oke oke, tenang saja, kurasa itu bukan masalah untukku karena aku adalah seorang kakak, jadi aku tau perasaan kakakmu itu. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Yaya tersenyum dengan sedikit menyeringai. Halilintar kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Yaya.

Yaya memainkan jarinya, ia merasa agak gugup. "Karena kemarin aku melihat kakak kamu, kurasa aku..." Lanjut Yaya dengan sedikit melirih suaranya di akhir kata.

"Suka?" Tukas Halilintar kemudian. Seketika pipi gadis pemilik surai merah muda itu merona.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut. "Eh?! Itu... eeerr mungkin. Jadi, aku membantumu untuk berbaikan dengan kakakmu dan kau membantuku untuk dekat dengan kakakmu. Bagaimana?" Usulnya kemudian.

Halilintar mengkerutkan dahinya menatap lurus pada gadis di sebelahnya."Dia 'kan tiga tahun lebih tua darimu. Kamu benar benar yakin?"

Yaya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tidak yakin dari Halilintar lalu mengibaskan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya. "Hohoho... tentu saja. Dia sangat tampan, keren, baik dan sangat ramah." Jawabnya ringan.

Halilintar memutar matanya bosan melihat perilaku Yaya yang menyukai kakaknya. "Oke, deal."

.

Sepulang sekolah, pemuda bertopi bersurai kecoklatan itu memerintahkan Yaya untuk mengikutinya dan gadis itu pun setuju saja.

"Hali? Kenapa kita berhenti?" Tanya gadis nuasa merah muda itu pada pemuda di depannya yang mendadak berhenti.

"Rumah kamu melewati jalan ini bukan?" Halilintar balik bertanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yaya. "Ini adalah jalan yang sama yang dilalui kak Gempa sepulang sekolah. Tapi kita harus menunggunya kira kira 15 menit lagi." Tambahnya sembari melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

Gadis itu terkejut. "Jadi, nama kakakmu adalah Gempa? Kak Gempa? Nama yang keren sama sepertinya." Celoteh tidak penting dari Yaya.

Halilintar memutar matanya, jengah. "Hei! Bisa serius tidak sih?"

"Oh, oke. Maaf." Yaya tersenyum kemudian meminta maaf pada Halilintar. "Jadi, aku bisa pulang bersama dengan kak Gempa. Senangnya..."

"Kau tidak lupa 'kan dengan tugasmu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Tenang, biar kuatasi masalahmu, oke?"

"Hm."

15 menit kemudian...

Seorang pemuda tinggi bertopi menghadap belakang dan mengenakan jaket coklat tanpa lengan serta wajah yang mirip dengan Halilintar, muncul dari balik gang kecil menuju jalan yang agak lebar. Berjalan sendirian dengan santai memunggungi keberadaan Halilintar dan Yaya yang tidak diketahuinya.

Di tempat Halilintar dan Yaya, mereka berbicara sejenak kemudian Yaya berjalan meninggalkan Halilintar. Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakinya mengejar pemuda di depannya.

"Tunggu..." Yaya sedikit berteriak kepada pemuda tinggi itu― Gempa. Namun Gempa tidak mendengarnya atau mungkin merasa bukan dirinya yang diperintahkan untuk menunggu.

Dalam derap langkahnya, Yaya melihat Gempa tidak juga menoleh ke belakang bahkan untuk berhenti pun tidak, akhirnya memanggil namanya. "Maaf kak Gempa, tunggu..."

Gempa merasa yakin kalau ia lah yang dipanggil, ia berhenti dan melihat ke belakang. Sosok gadis manis nuasa merah muda tampak tergopoh gopoh menghampirinya. Ia pun menunggu gadis itu sampai ke tempatnya.

"Hm?" Gumam Gempa saat gadis itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan menunduk mengatur nafas. Alisnya bertaut kala melihat jilbab merah muda di depannya.

"Kamu... Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Hmm, kamu temannya Hali, ya? Tapi aku lupa siapa namamu." Ujar Gempa membuka percakapan saat melihat gadis itu sudah mendapat pasokan oksigen yang cukup.

Gadis itu― Yaya, tersenyum lembut mendengar suara ramah dari kakak temannya itu. "Ah, iya, kak. Saya Yaya, kak. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Gempa tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa. Oh ya, ada perlu apa memanggilku?"

"Rumahku melewati jalan ini dan kebetulan aku melihat kak Gempa, jadi aku mengejarmu untuk..."

"Pulang bersama, ya?" Yaya terkejut mendengar pemuda tampan tiga tahun lebih tua dengannya itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Semburat merah mulai muncul menghiasi wajah putih Yaya. "I-iya. Aku selalu sendiri saat pulang sekolah karena rumah teman temanku tidak melewati jalan sepi ini. Jadi, aku merasa senang saat melihat kak Gempa melewati jalan ini juga." Ungkap Yaya dengan sedikit bumbu kebohongan sesuai dengan yang direncanakan Halilintar.

"Aku tidak keberatan bisa pulang bersama denganmu, Yaya. Ohya, kamu tau dari mana namaku? Apa Hali yang memberitahumu?"

"Iya, aku bertanya padanya yang menemaninya saat di UKS tiga hari lalu dan Hali memberitahuku."

Gempa mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Pikirannya kembali mengingat bahwa ia sedang mogok bicara dengan adiknya karena insiden 3 hari lalu. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. "Ayo, Yaya." Gempa mulai berjalan.

Yaya mengikuti Gempa dari belakang. Ia melihat pemuda itu diam saja dengan sesekali menghela napas, sama seperti yang ia lihat pada diri Halilintar.

"Maaf. Kakak, sedang ada masalah? Mungkin tentang Hali atau semacamnya?"

"Hm? Kamu tau dari mana kalau aku sedang ada masalah dengan adikku? Apa Hali juga yang memberitahukanmu?"

"Eng― itu... hanya tebakan beruntung saja, tidak ada kaitannya dengan Hali."

"Begitu ya. Hali anak yang temperamen, terlalu bersemangat dan tidak bisa diam. Sifatnya yang dingin pada teman temannya itu sebenarnya untuk menjauhkannya dari masalah tapi malah jadi sebaliknya. Benar bukan?" Gempa berhenti sejenak dan melihat gadis di belakangnya, mengangguk.

Ia menghela napas kembali saat terbesit tentang tubuh Halilintar terdapat luka lebam. "Hali secara tidak langsung menantang orang lain berkelahi melalui tatapannya yang dingin itu. Tak jarang Hali pulang dengan luka, dan kemarin adalah kejadian yang terparah. Jadi aku marah padanya."

Rasa nyeri menjalar ke rahang kirinya dan warna kebiruan muncul setelahnya. Yup! Sudah dipastikan itu adalah ulah dari adiknya yang mungkin kembali berkelahi― lagi. Tidakkah Halilintar ingat kalau ia harus menunda perkelahiannya? Ia dan kakaknya masih belum ada kata damai, bukan? Yup! Itulah Halilintar. Keras kepala.

"Kak? Ada apa? Kenapa pipinya ditutup?" Tanya Yaya penasaran melihat pemuda di depannya tiba tiba menutup pipi atau lebih tepatnya rahang kirinya.

"Ah, tidak apa apa kok. Ohya, Yaya. Kita berpisah di sini, ya. Aku harus melewati gang kecil ini. Kamu masih lurus, bukan? Maaf ya aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku harus cepat pulang."

"Oh, iya. Tak apa kak. Sampai jumpa lagi."

 **・** **CONNECTION** **・**

"Selamat pagi..." Sapa gadis nuasa merah muda itu saat memasuki ruang kelas. Meskipun yang berada di kelas hanya Halilintar saja, gadis itu tersenyum ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Yaya beralih melihat ke arah Halilintar yang tidak mengindahkan sapaannya malah menatap luar jendela. Ia pun menghampirinya tanpa menaruh tas nya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai, Hali. Bagaimana? Apakah ada perubahan pada kakakmu?" Tanya Yaya antusias.

"Belum." Tukas Halilintar kemudian. Halilintar tetap melihat ke luar jendela, memalingkan wajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban pemuda di depannya, Yaya memegang dagunya seperti sedang berfikir. "Hmm, begitu ya. Kita harus cari cara lain."

Halilintar sedikit melirik ke samping. "Cara lain apa?"

"Kemarin kak Gempa bilang padaku kalau kamu itu suka mencari masalah 'kan jadi kamu harus menguranginya." Masih dengan memegang dagu, Yaya mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Ia teringat akan wajah sedih kak Gempa saat bercerita tentang adiknya.

Halilintar menegapkan tubuhnya. Iris coklatnya memandang malas ke gadis itu. "Ck! Aku tidak pernah mencari masalah, mereka saja yang mencari masalah denganku."

Yaya tersenyum senang. "Oke oke. Mulai sekarang sudah diputuskan kalau aku akan menjagamu untuk menghindar dari masalah perkelahian. Yup!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga."

"Sudahlah. Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu tau."

"Hm." Gumam Halilintar kemudian dengan artian setuju akan keputusan Yaya yang akan menjaganya. 'Harusnya 'kan laki-laki yang menjaga perempuan. Tch, sial.' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Mendengar temannya sudah menyetujuinya, kemudian Yaya duduk di bangku sebelah bangku Halilintar. "Aku duduk di sini Halilintar untuk menjagamu."

 **・** **CONNECTION** **・**

Saat istirahat, Yaya selalu berada di belakang Halilintar, mengikuti kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Tidak ke toilet laki-laki juga tentunya. Yaya telah berniat membantu temannya itu agar berbaikkan dengan kakaknya―Gempa.

Sudah 2 minggu gadis manis dan pintar itu menjaga Halilintar agar tidak terlibat masalah. Seperti saat di lorong sekolah ke kantin gadis berhijab merah muda itu dari kejauhan melihat segerombolan kakak kelas langganan lawan berkelahinya Halilintar, ia pun menarik Halilintar dan berbalik ke arah lain. Dan hasilnya Halilintar dan kakaknya kembali normal dengan 2 minggu pulang tanpa luka yang mengkhawatirkan.

Namun adakalanya juga Yaya lengah tidak di dekat Halilintar karena dia menjadi petugas piket kelas. Yaya segera bergegas mencari Halilintar di sekitar sekolah. Sampai akhirnya, pencarian gadis itu terhenti saat melihat pemuda yang ia cari sedang berada di belakang sekolah bersama tiga kakak kelas.

Sorot mata beriris coklat itu tampak datar dan dingin. Ekspresi yang biasa saja, tapi entah mengapa tatapan itu yang bagi kakak kelas adalah tatapan penghinaan. Salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram kerah seragam Halilintar sampai kakinya berjingkat karena ditarik terlalu tinggi. Tanpa perlawanan, Halilintar hanya berdiam diri terhadap ketiga kakak kelasnya itu.

Tidak tinggal diam, Yaya berlari menghampiri keempat pemuda di depannya. Kemudian menepis tangan sang kakak kelas dari Halilintar. Yaya dengan berani berdiri di depan Halilintar dan menghadapi ketiga kakak kelas itu.

Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya seraya melayangkan tatapan tajam."Jangan pernah menyentuh Halilintar lagi!" Gertak Yaya kesal dengan para pemuda yang membuat adik dari kak Gempa selalu berkelahi.

Tidak terima tangannya ditepis kasar oleh seorang gadis, kakak kelas itu akhirnya berang. Ia menatap marah mata gadis itu."Cih! Mau apa kau gadis kecil? Ini bukan urusan anak perempuan. Minggir!" Hardiknya.

"Tidak! Kalau kalian berurusan dengan Hali maka itu berarti berurusan denganku juga. Pergi, atau kuadukan pada wakil kesiswaan agar kalian kena skors." Yaya mulai mengancam.

Ketiga pemuda yang lebih tua dari Yaya dan Halilintar, itu tertawa mendengar ancaman dari seorang gadis di hadapan mereka. Emosi Halilintar mulai tersulut kala ucapan Yaya malah ditertawakan. Telapak tangannya terkepal keras sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi raut wajah Yaya terhadap ketiga pemuda di depannya, tapi yang terlihat adalah bagian belakang kepalanya saja.

Halilintar menepuk bahu satu-satunya gadis di tempat itu, dengan sedikit dorongan ke samping mengisyaratkan untuk menyingkir. "Pergilah Yaya. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis pun yang akan terluka di sini."

Yaya tetap gigih dengan pendiriannya, tanpa berbalik ia pun menjawab dengan tegas tanpa rasa takut. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Gara-gara mereka kamu jadi berkelahi dan membuat kak Gempa marah padamu. Biar aku saja, aku tidak ingin kamu berkelahi."

Seorang kakak kelas berada di sebelah kanan tertawa mengejek. "Oh, tenyata kau tidak hanya seorang anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun tapi juga seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik punggung seorang gadis."

"Berlindung pada anak perempuan? Sungguh sangat berani Ha-li-lin-tar." Timpal kakak kelas di sisi lainnya. Dan yang di barisan paling depan, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menyeringai licik pada Halilintar.

Halilintar mulai geram dengan perilaku ketiga pemuda berengsek di hadapannya. "Tch! Jangan asal bicara kalian! Akan ku―" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya menantang kakak kelas yang paling depan.

"―Hali! Ayo kita pergi. Wakil kesiswaan yang akan menangani mereka." Potong Yaya cepat. Ia menarik lengan kanan Halilintar agar tidak lebih maju lagi.

Masih dengan seringai yang mengejek, mereka tetap menyulut emosi Halilintar. "Pergilah anak bayi. Jangan sampai membuat ibu mu menunggu."

"Halilintar! Jangan dengarkan mereka, ayo pergi." Yaya menarik pemuda itu dan menjauh dari halaman belakang sekolah.

"Sial! Gadis itu kurang ajar sekali. Ck!" Maki kakak kelas yang berdiri di paling depan.

"Kita beri pelajaran pada saja pada gadis itu. Siapa bilang kita tidak berani pada perempuan."

"Ya, benar juga. Hm, aku punya rencana untuk besok. Khu khu khu..."

 **・** **CONNECTION** **・**

Besoknya setelah bel pulang sekolah berdering, Yaya segera merapikan bukunya dan menghampiri Halilintar yang duduk di samping bangkunya.

"Ah, aku ingin cepat cepat pulang bersama kak Gempa. Ayolah Hali, bisa tidak kamu cepat sedikit?" Keluh gadis itu ada pemuda yang jelas-jelas tidak mendengarkan keluhannya dan tetap santai merapikan buku.

Halilintar berdiri dari bangkunya. Kemudian menatap lurus pada gadis di depannya."Ck! Berisik sekali. Hari ini aku ada kegiatan club karate." Ujarnya seraya berlalu begitu saja.

Yaya berjalan menyusul Halilintar. "Ah, benar juga. Hampir saja aku lupa, aku harus mengembalikan buku pinjamanku ke perpustakaan. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya." Lalu melesat pergi keluar kelas.

Pemuda itu menarik sedikit ujung topinya dan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yaya yang agak kekanakan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan tempat biasa teman-teman clubnya latihan. Sesampainya Halilintar di lapangan, ia mendapat pemberitahuan kalau pelatihnya berhalangan hadir, akhirnya kegiatan club diliburkan. Mendengar hal itu, Halilintar pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Yaya di pintu gerbang sekolah.

15 menit telah berlalu, tapi gadis merah muda itu tidak juga muncul dari lorong yang menuju ke perpustakaan. Merasa bosan, pemuda itu menyusul ke perpustakaan tempat yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi semenjak Halilintar duduk di kelas 1 SMP.

Tak lama kemudian, Halilintar telah berada di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi jajaran lemari penuh buku-buku. Tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya segelintir orang saja yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di lantai ruangan itu karena di dalamnya hanya terdapat buku-buku tebal dengan bacaan yang berat, tak heran kalau gadis yang tengah dicarinya itu sangatlah pintar. Ia melangkah menilik di setiap barisan lemari buku itu tetapi Yaya tidak ada di sana maupun di sudut ruangan itu.

'Mungkin dia sudah di tempat biasa bertemu dengan kakak karena tahu aku ada kegiatan club jadi dia tidak mau menungguku. Aku ke sana saja.' Pikir Halilintar sejenak dan kemudian berlari menuju jalan yang biasa dilalui Gempa dan Yaya.

.

"Kakak!" Panggil Halilintar saat melihat sang kakak akan masuk ke gang kecil tempat kakaknya dan Yaya berpisah.

Yang dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya saat mengenali suara adiknya. "Uh? Hali, ada apa? Yaya pulang duluannya ya? Tumben sekali tidak pulang bersamaku."

"Jadi kakak tidak melihat Yaya?"

"Tidak. Ada apa sih? Kamu... suka ya sama gadis itu? Mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Yaya, ya? Hm?" Tanya Gempa penuh selidik, menggoda adiknya. Ia tidak mengetahui betapa paniknya Halilintar saat itu tentang keberadan Yaya.

"A-apa sih. Tidak. Apa kakak tidak sadar kalau Yaya itu menyukai kakak? Dasar tidak peka. Selama ini Yaya pulang bersama dan dekat denganmu karena dia suka dengan kakak, tapi kakak malah bersikap biasa saja?"

Gempa mengkerutkan dahinya."Kamu ini bicara apa. Aku hanya menganggap Yaya seperti adikku, Hali. Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman tentang kedekatan Yaya denganku, ya."

"Cih! Jadi ini kakakku yang baik hati? Kamu sama saja dengan pecundang yang tidak mengerti perasaan perempuan."

Halilintar merasakan perasaan buruk menimpa teman yang telah membantunya berbaikan dengan kakaknya. Ia memiliki keyakinan kalau Yaya masih berada di sekolah. Tidak peduli dengan Gempa yang masih mematung, Halilintar segera berbalik dan berlari menuju ke sekolahnya. Hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok gadis nuasa merah muda itu. Ia bahkan tidak rela sampai gadis itu mengalami hal buruk apalagi jika hal buruk itu terjadi disebabkan olehnya.

Selama ia bersama Yaya, Halilintar merasa nyaman. Yaya adalah satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupnya yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Yaya yang telah membantu mengeluarkannya dari masalah. Tetapi saat ini Yaya lah yang menjadi masalahnya.

Lalu, pemuda itu sampai di gerbang sekolah, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Halilintar berlari menuju kelasnya. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang masih berada di sekitar sekolah karena kegiatan club di lapangan, jadi di lantai dua tempat kelasnya berada pasti sudah tidak ada lagi orang, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk mengecek ke dalam kelasnya.

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena berlarian menaiki tangga, akhirnya Halilintar sampai di depan kelasnya. Ia kemudian mengintip dari balik jendela kelas. Lensa matanya menangkap sebuah warna merah muda di dalam ruang kelas yag telah gelap itu, yag ia yakini adalah warna kerudung Yaya. Saat jari-jarinya terulur menuju kenop pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di tengkuknya. Rasa sakit mulai terasa bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang mulai kabur dan menggelap, sampai akhirnya Halilintar lemas dan pingsan.

.

Di depan rumah, saat akan membuka kunci pintu, Gempa mendapat kilatan ingatan tentang Halilintar, adiknya. Beberapa saat kemudian bagian belakang leher Gempa terasa sangat nyeri, pandangannya pun berkunang-kunang. Gempa menyandarkan dahinya di pintu, ia memegangi tengkuknya dengan tangan kirinya. Firasat buruk mulai merapi hati dan pikirannya.

"Aargh... leherku sakit sekali. Jangan-jangan... Hali?!"

Gempa berbalik menatap ujung jalan menuju sekolah Halilintar. Perasaan cemas akan adiknya kembali datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gempa melepas tas punggungnya dan berlari ke sekolah adiknya. Berusaha melupakan rasa sakit wang mendera di tengkuknya, ia tetap berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi? Hali..."

 **To be Continue...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE saat rencana pertama kali Yaya pulang bersama dengan Gempa.**

 **Halilintar POV.**

Kuharap Yaya berhasil untuk membuat kakak tidak marah lagi padaku. Jika berhasil, aku yakin dalam beberapa hari ke depan pasti kakak akan berbicara lagi denganku.

Aku harus bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku mengikuti kakak dan Yaya.

'Ada pohon besar, aku sembunyi di sana aja.'

Aku dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pohon yang aku maksudkan untuk bersembunyi. Sampai aku tidak melihat kalau ada lubang kecil di tempat aku berpijak dan akhirnya aku tersandung. Berusaha menyeimbangkan diri agar tidak terjatuh, aku sedikit melompat tetapi sia sia saja. Aku jatuh dengan posisi terduduk dengan lutut membentur rahangku.

"Tch! Sial, ceroboh sekali aku. Aku tersandung sampai rahangku kena lutut. Cih, memalukan. Jangan sampai kakak tau kalau memar ini karena ulahku sendiri." Aku berdiri dan membersihkan celanaku dari debu. Kemudian dengan jalan lain aku pulang ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumpah, saya kehabisan ide. Udah ga ngerti lagi ini jadinya gimana...**

 **Aneh ya? Pasti. Kecepetan alurnya? Banget. Ga jelas ya yang terakhir? Garing.**

 **Huaaaa... gomen minna-san atas ketidakpuasan pada chapter ini...**

 **Nanti chapter 3 alias the last chapter, mudah mudahan saya bisa membuat yang lebih baik dan lebih menarik lagi deh, tapi saya ga janji loh... *dipenyet***

 **Waktunya balas review :**

 **Gaa-chan : Waaa... jadi deg degan, ga nyangka nii-chan bakal baca dan review, nanti harus review lg oke?**

 **aries queenzha : Arigatou kakak sudah membaca, maaf agak lama ch.2 ini...**

 **Yevani : iya kan masih awal awal jadi Yaya keluarnya dikit, tapi ch.2 ini Yaya banyak percakapannya, hehe...**

 **guest : Arigatou, maaf ch.2 nya lama, hehe**

 **Tory : Arigatou sudah membaca, maaf ya chapter 2 ini agak lama**

 **Riku : Arigatou sudah membaca ff ini^^~**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca**

 **yang juga telah menyempatkan mereview, memfav, memfollow fic 'CONNECTION' ini.**

 **See ya, in the last chapter...**


End file.
